


Lost Diamond

by Soran_M



Category: Silver Diamond
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soran_M/pseuds/Soran_M
Summary: La guerre contre le prince ayame et Kinrei est finie depuis environ deux ans. Rakan et ses compagnons coulent des jours paisibles dans un monde très différent du désert qu'ils ont connu.





	Lost Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, Bonsoir à vous qui passez par là !
> 
> *écho*
> 
> Le fandom de Silver Diamond n'est pas vraiment actif, ni très fourni... Pourtant, cette série méconnue mérite qu'on s'intéresse à son univers plutôt original, avec ses plantes miraculeuses et son monde qui dépérit. Comme il n'y a aucune fanfiction en français sur le site, j'ai envie d'y remédier un petit peu, avec ce texte écrit il y a bientôt 9 ans... *ouch* (Le pire, c'est que depuis je n'ai pas encore lu la fin de la série, oups!)
> 
> Pour information, si par hasard un lecteur ou une lectrice s'aventurerait jusqu'ici, le personnage de Suzuka est une invention de ma part en clin d'oeil à une amie. Ceci dit, elle n'est que mentionnée dans le texte et ne prend pas part à l'histoire. :)
> 
> Bonne lecture!

# Lost Diamond

**~ Diamant perdu ~**

 

Un rayon de soleil se faufila entre les branches pour caresser le front du jeune homme. Occupé à cueillir des cerises bien juteuses, il dut libérer un de ses bras pour se couvrir un instant les yeux. La chaleur solaire était si douce en ce matin de printemps ! Il huma l’air chargé de fragrances florales et fruitées. L’été ne tarderait pas, et cette période d’entre deux où la nature dévoilait toute sa beauté était décidément sa préférée. Retournant à sa cueillette, il pensait déjà aux tartes délicieuses qu’il pourrait préparer pour ses amis. Ses deux paniers débordaient.

Soudain, une voix le héla de l’autre côté du grand jardin.

\- " Rakan ! "

Souriant, Rakan se tourna vers celui dont il avait reconnu la voix et qui approchait en courant.

\- " Rakan ! Tu étais là ! Je t’ai cherché partout !

\- Tu me cherchais ? Que se passe-t-il, Tôji ?

\- Narushige a besoin de toi pour… Mais qu’est-ce que tu vas faire de toutes ces cerises ?

\- Ça ? J’aimerais faire des clafoutis pour nous tous.

\- Des clapotis ? Mais quel est le rapport avec des cerises ?

\- Des clafoutis Tôji, pas des clapotis.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- C’est un gâteau, une sorte de tarte aux cerises.

\- Oh… Ce doit être bon ! "

Rakan rit intérieurement. L’innocence de Tôji, qui ignorait encore tant de choses du monde, l’attendrissait toujours. Dans ces moments-là il ressemblait à un petit enfant en pleine découverte : ses yeux s’illuminaient de joie et de curiosité.

\- " Tu me parlais de Narushige ? reprit Rakan qui se souvenait de la raison de la venue de Tôji.

\- Oh, oui, pardon ! Narushige te cherche, il a besoin de toi pour discuter du projet d’abris pour les oiseaux migrateurs…

\- Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais l’aider mais je te suis. "

Aidé de Tôji, Rakan porta ses paniers jusqu’à la cuisine principale du petit palais dans lequel ils résidaient. Il imaginait déjà les clafoutis dorant au four.

\- " Merci, Tôji. Tu n’es pas obligé de m’accompagner, je vais me débrouiller.

\- Tu es sûr ? Dans ce cas, je vais retourner à mes flèches : mon arbre en fait tellement pousser que j’ai du mal à toutes les cueillir. Je n’en ai pas besoin d’autant, je ne sais plus quoi en faire ! "

Rakan éclata de rire.

\- " Je viendrai arranger ça, si tu veux. Je peux demander à l’arbre de ralentir sa floraison.

\- Merci Rakan, ça m’aiderait beaucoup.

\- Et tes leçons, ça avance ?

\- Oui, je réapprends l’Histoire de notre monde en ce moment… Je me rends compte à quel point on m’avait mené en bateau. Je m’en veux encore de ce que j’ai pu faire quand je vous ai rencontré, comment ai-je pu croire de telles absurdités sur la famille Senrô ?

\- Tu n’y es pour rien, n’importe qui aurait cru les inventions de Kinrei à ta place, d’ailleurs tout le monde le prenait pour un homme bien. Ne t’en fais pas pour ça.

\- Oui, tu as raison…"

Rakan repensa à sa rencontre avec Tôji. Il s’était passé tellement de temps depuis ! Petit, Tôji était aveugle et avait été tenu à l’écart du monde. Ignorant de tout, il avait été manipulé par Kinrei qui, en échange du don de la vue, lui avait ordonné de tuer Chigusa et ses compagnons. Tôji s’en était beaucoup voulu, une fois la supercherie découverte. Depuis que la guerre contre le prince, et surtout contre Kinrei, avait pris fin, il avait mis un point d’honneur à étudier comme un écolier pour rattraper son retard. Pour lui, son ignorance avait été la cause de son égarement, et il ne rougissait pas d’aller en classe malgré son âge.

 

Rakan prit congé de son ami et se dirigea vers le bureau de Narushige. Celui-ci travaillait trop, et Rakan s’en sentait un peu responsable. Il frappa puis entra dans la pièce. Narushige était penché sur un document, l’air très concentré. L’atmosphère du bureau ressemblait à son occupant habituel : la décoration était sobre mais démontrait qu’il avait un goût certain pour l’art, en témoignait les quelques tableaux sur les murs. Une plante à musique faisait teinter ses fruits à coques de différentes formes et tailles, et les sons cristallins qui en émanaient créaient une ambiance zen et reposante. L’arrivée de Rakan fit légèrement sursauter le studieux conseiller, Narushige Shigeka. Se levant, il accueillit Rakan à bras ouverts, comme toujours.

\- " Bonjour Rakan !

\- Bonjour ! C’est Tôji qui m’envoie.

\- Oui, j’étais certain que Tôji te trouverait aux jardins…je te connais bien maintenant. "

Narushige avait dit cela avec un sourire amusé. Rakan rougit. Il est vrai qu’il passait beaucoup de temps aux jardins, et pas assez à travailler. Il s’en voulait vraiment mais se sentait tellement mieux en compagnie des plantes plutôt qu’enfermé… Et même sans ça, son amour pour la cuisine l’emportait toujours sur ses devoirs "princiers". La voix calme et délicate de Narushige lui fit mettre ses remords momentanément de côté :

\- " J’aimerais ton accord au sujet du refuge que l’on a décidé de construire pour les oiseaux en migration. Plusieurs emplacements sont possibles, lequel préfères-tu ? "

Il tendit une feuille à Rakan sur laquelle il put découvrir divers plans avec une liste d’avantages et d’inconvénients.

\- " Heu… je ne suis pas sûr de bien choisir… je suis sûr que tu sauras mieux que moi faire le bon choix…"

Cette fois, Narushige émit réellement un petit rire.

\- " Rakan, c’est toi le prince ici. Je ne suis que ton conseiller. Je ne peux pas décider tout seul. "

Il avait raison. Cette fois Rakan était sûr d’être écarlate, la honte le submergeait et lui comprimait le coeur. Oui, il était le dirigeant de ce monde depuis que le prince ayame et son abominable conseiller avaient été renversés. Du moins, officiellement. Officieusement, c’était Narushige qui gérait réellement les choses, et d’une main de maître. Il était, aux yeux de Rakan, bien plus qu’un conseiller. Il avait la prestance, le charisme. Il avait l’art de prendre les bonnes décisions, d’analyser et d’organiser les choses comme personne. Ses conseils et ses paroles étaient toujours réfléchis et avisés. Sans lui, Rakan n’aurait jamais pu assumer le rôle de prince. Il se sentait bien incapable de diriger un royaume, lui qui se considérait toujours comme un grand lycéen amoureux des fleurs et des bons petits plats. Il se reposait totalement sur Narushige à qui il confierait volontiers son titre de prince si une telle chose était possible, et se rendait compte à présent qu’il lui en demandait beaucoup trop. Il pourrait au moins se montrer plus impliqué dans les tâches officielles. Regardant le papier que lui avait remis son ami, il examina les propositions.

- " Et bien… Je pense que situer l’abri dans la prairie est ce qu’il y a de mieux : il sera accessible depuis toutes les directions, c’est un endroit ensoleillé et la forêt à proximité plaira sans doute aux oiseaux…

\- Très bien, dans la prairie alors. C’était aussi mon avis. Une signature ici s’il te plaît. "

Narushige griffonna quelques notes et donna sa plume à Rakan qui signa la décision officielle. Puis ce dernier baissa les yeux, gêné.

\- " Narushige… Pardonne-moi. "

Narushige le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

\- " Mais pourquoi dis-tu cela, Rakan ?

\- J’ai bien conscience que je ne t’aide pas beaucoup, alors que c’est à moi que reviennent normalement ces taches. Seulement… je trouve que tu es tellement mieux dans le rôle de prince que moi. Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je me comporte de façon égoïste, à vagabonder dans le jardin en te laissant te débrouiller seul. "

Abasourdi, Narushige le fixait sans bouger. On aurait pu le prendre pour une statue, avec son teint de marbre et sa posture naturellement élégante. Cela le surprenait toujours quand Rakan partait dans ce genre de tirade. Au bout de longues secondes, il reprit la parole, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres :

\- " Rakan, ne t’en fais pas. Me charger de tout ceci ne me dérange pas, ça coule de source, je sais combien ce rôle t’angoisse. Quant à toi, reste comme tu es. Surtout n’oublie pas que c’est toi qui a sauvé ce monde et que c’est nous qui te devons plus que tu ne pourrais l’imaginer. Alors, après tous ces efforts que tu as faits par le passé, nous pouvons bien t’octroyer le droit de profiter de la vie et de te détendre pendant que nous t’aidons du mieux que l’on peut. Je pense ne pas me tromper en prétendant parler pour nous tous ici. Cependant, tu restes notre prince et je reste un conseiller qui ne peut se permettre de décider de tout tout seul. Et je ne le souhaite pas, car ce monde t’appartient. "

Tout en parlant, Narushige s’était rapproché du jeune homme et avait posé une main fine sur son épaule. De l’autre main, il lui releva le menton pour l’obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Il se permettait se genre de geste avec Rakan qu’il considérait comme son propre frère et sur qui il s’était juré de veiller.

\- " Promets-moi de ne plus te mettre martel en tête pour ça. Ne pense pas que tu n’es pas à la hauteur, car personne ne prend soin de ce monde aussi bien que toi… prince. Et ce, chaque jour que les dieux nous accordent. "

Rakan sentit une boule d’émotions se former dans sa gorge. Narushige avait le don de calmer ses angoisses et de lui redonner confiance en lui. Parfois, il se disait qu’il ne méritait pas autant de bienveillance. Cette boule qui gonflait dans sa gorge, en réalité, c’était une profonde reconnaissance. Envers Narushige et les autres. Pour lui faire comprendre qu’il avait bien saisi le message, Rakan gratifia son ami du sourire le plus radieux dont il était capable.

\- " Merci Narushige. "

En guise de réponse, le grand blond lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux.

- " Au fait, Naru, comment va Suzuka ? Elle se porte bien ?

\- Oui, elle va bien. Le guérisseur lui a dit de ne plus trop se lever mais tu la connais…elle a tout le temps envie de bouger et n’en fait un peu qu’à sa tête…

\- Et toi, tu t’inquiètes, c’est ça ? "

Rakan se permit un éclat de rire. C’était du Narushige tout craché. Suzuka, sa femme, avait déjà mis au monde leur premier fils il y avait deux ans de cela, quelques mois après la fin de la guerre. Pendant toute la grossesse et l’accouchement, il n’avait pu cacher son angoisse et la couvait sans arrêt, jusqu’à l’étouffer. Il avait promis d’être plus décontracté cette fois-ci, mais il dissimulait avec peine son inquiétude et ne trompait personne.

\- " Allons Naru, Suzuka sait ce qu’elle fait, et puis ce n’est pas la première fois : Sasuke est né sans problème. Tout se passera bien. A force de trop t’inquiéter, tu vas faire paniquer le bébé lui-même !

\- Oui, oui, je sais. Tout le monde me le dit. Mais vous verrez, quand ce sera votre tour à tous, on en reparlera ! "

Riant, les deux amis sortirent sur la terrasse qui donnait sur le jardin intérieur. Rakan faillit trébucher sur une masse blanche informe. En cherchant à l’éviter, il perdit l’équilibre et tomba sur les fesses. Un gros "boum" retentit sur le bois de la terrasse.

- " Koh ! "

Redressant son corps de reptile, le serpent cligna des yeux, encore abruti de sommeil. Quand Narushige travaillait, il se laissait toujours dorer au soleil puisqu’il ne pouvait bavarder comme il le voulait afin de ne pas déconcentrer son maître, ce qui était, selon lui, fort ennuyeux. Apercevant Rakan, Koh se glissa le long de ses bras pour se blottir contre ses épaules.

\- " Bien dormi, Koh ?

\- Je n’avais rien d’autre à faire, puisque Noiraude s’est endormie en pleine conversation. Je crois que je lui en ai trop demandé, elle n’a pas pu suivre une conversation si élevée, déclara le serpent le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Bien sûr, ce n’est pas parce que tu étais soporifique, par hasard, Monsieur Modestie, le taquina Narushige.

\- Je suis un incompris, rétorqua Koh, mi-sérieux, mi-farceur. Tu as fini de travailler ? "

Visiblement, le serpent se languissait de son maître et de ses bavardages avec lui. Rakan le comprenait aisément, depuis l’enfance de Narushige ils ne s’étaient presque pas quitté, s’évitant l’un l’autre une solitude douloureuse.

- " Pas tout à fait, je tiens à mettre en ordre certains papiers. Ensuite j’irai me reposer auprès de Suzuka, tu pourras venir avec moi.

\- Super ! s’exclama Koh en agitant sa tête dans les airs dans un signe de contentement. En attendant, j’ai quelques potins à raconter à Rakan.

\- Très bien. A toute à l’heure tous les deux. Rakan… bon courage ! " lança gaiement Narushige sans cacher son amusement, le regard plein de compassion pour le rouquin qui s’apprêtait à devenir complice de la plus grande commère du coin. Sur ce, il se détourna, ses cheveux aux reflets d’argent ondulant dans son dos.

 

Pendant que Koh racontait les derniers potins et rumeurs du palais avec force conviction et sans oublier d’y mettre sa touche personnelle, - à savoir des commentaires à sa sauce tous les trois mots -, Rakan cueillait ici et là quelques fleurs pour constituer un bouquet qui égaierait la cuisine. C’est qu’il n’avait pas oublié ses clafoutis ! Après avoir découvert qu’un groupe d’oiseaux de feuilles s’était chamaillé avec Noiraude pour lui avoir révélé que Narushige était un "grand frère" et non une "grande sœur", et que Kazuhi avait été surpris dans une drôle de position avec Hakubi, - "soit disant à cause d’un chute malheureuse, mais bien sûr !" avait décrété Koh -, ils arrivèrent en vue des paniers de cerises posés sur l’immense plan de travail de la cuisine principale. Les fruits rouges gorgés de soleil printanier semblait implorer Rakan de les préparer, du moins était-ce l’impression de ce dernier. Il respira l’odeur parfumée qui s’élevait des paniers. Il se sentit subitement bien. Non, en fait, il se sentait perpétuellement bien, seulement à cet instant il en avait pleinement conscience. Il était vraiment heureux, ici, entouré de ceux qu’il aimait tant. Et eux aussi étaient heureux. Depuis que la vie était revenue dans ce monde autrefois désertique, tous coulaient des jours paisibles, sans soucis majeurs et sans conflits. Plus besoin de courir après le paradis, ils l’avaient tous construits de leurs mains et ne pouvaient rêver mieux. Tout à son bonheur, Rakan se mit à chantonner des airs improvisés et joyeux. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu’il ne s’aperçoive du curieux silence de Koh. Ça ne lui ressemblait guère, car même une fois qu’il n’avait plus rien de nouveau à dire, le drôle de serpent avait toujours un sujet de conversation qui trainait dans un coin de sa tête.

\- " Tu n’as plus de potins, Koh ? " demanda Rakan, étonné.

Le serpent ne répondant pas immédiatement, Rakan tourna la tête vers l’animal toujours lové sur ces épaules. Il fut surpris par son regard perdu dans le vide et ses yeux tristes. Complètement inhabituel. Ne sachant quelle attitude adopter, Rakan attendit quelques minutes qu’il parle, et cessa de fredonner. Quand Koh répondit enfin, ce fut d’une voix lasse et faible, qui ressemblait à un murmure. Le ton, cependant, contrastait par une certaine dureté.

\- " Je sais à quoi tu penses en chantant gaiement, Rakan.

\- Pardon ? " répliqua le jeune homme, de plus en plus surpris.

Mais au lieu d’éclairer son incompréhension, le serpent se contenta d’ajouter :

\- " Ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement, tu sais. Il faut que cela cesse. "

Puis il se laissa tomber des épaules du jeune homme et rampa rapidement vers le jardin. Rakan, interloqué au plus haut point, n’eut pas le temps de réagir et de l’interpeler qu’il était déjà hors de vue. Qu’est-ce que cela signifiait ? Quelques paroles mystérieuses et dénuées de sens puis il disparaissait ? Koh ne semblait plus lui-même, tout d’un coup. Désemparé, Rakan eut besoin de quelques instants pour se remettre les idées en place. Il avait déjà remarqué que Koh était par moments plus taciturne qu’à l’ordinaire, mais c’était toujours de façon fugace, et surtout il mettait ça sur le compte du travail accaparant de Narushige… Alors pourquoi cette attitude, à l’instant ? Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? Koh lui reprochait-il l’absence de Narushige ? Rakan, attentionné et soucieux du bonheur de ses proches, était parti pour cogiter pendant des heures s’il n’avait pas été interrompu par des pas sourds, juste derrière lui.

 

Le nouveau venu s’arrêta à ses côtés, à peine à quelques centimètres de son corps. Aucun doute sur l’identité de l’individu, il n’y en avait qu’un qui avait autant de mal avec la notion d’intimité ou d’espace personnel !

\- " Rakan, tu as l’air soucieux. Je n’aime pas quand tu as l’air soucieux.

\- Ah ? Heu… Tout va bien, Chigusa, mentit Rakan. Tu as fini ta ronde ? "

Chigusa détailla le rouquin à travers ses grosses lunettes. Impossible de lui faire avaler qu’il allait bien, Rakan le savait. Instinctivement, Chigusa sentait ce genre de choses. Cependant, même s’il avait fait des progrès considérables sur les émotions humaines ces deux dernières années, la redécouverte d’une grande partie de ses souvenirs y aidant, il demeurait toujours maladroit et quelque peu inadapté dans son comportement social. D’ailleurs, comme pour confirmer cette pensée, Chigusa se tourna d’un bloc vers Rakan et l’enferma dans ses bras, l’étouffant à moitié et lui faisant lâcher une poignée de cerises.

\- " Câlin. 

\- Heu… Chigusa… ça va, je t’assure. Heu… peux pas… respirer… "

Chigusa desserra son étreinte et Rakan inspira une grande bouffée d’air. Toujours cette manie du câlin pour un oui ou pour un non. Il n’avait pas encore compris que ce geste pouvait largement prêter à confusion. Le jeune homme commençait à se demander si Chigusa ne faisait pas exprès de ne pas comprendre…

\- " Je suis content de te voir, Rakan.

\- Merci, moi aussi, mais tu sais, on s’est vu hier…

\- Vraiment ? Ça m’a semblé des jours depuis la dernière fois. Tu es sûr ?

\- Bien sûr que j’en suis sûr ! " s’exclama Rakan d’un ton amusé.

- Rakan, je t’aime beaucoup, tu sais.

\- Heu… C’est gentil mais c’est…un peu gênant de me dire ça comme ça, non ? " répondit Rakan avec un petit rire nerveux.

Chigusa n’avait décidemment pas son pareil pour les situations gênantes !

\- " Tu voudras bien goûter mes gâteaux ? demanda subitement Rakan dans une tentative de changement de sujet.

\- Je gouterai tout ce qui viendra de toi, Rakan. "

_"Raté !"_ , pensa le jeune homme roux. Toujours plus dérouté par les paroles et le ton de son étrange ami, qui d’ailleurs le fixait sans ciller depuis le début de leur échange, Rakan décida de ne pas prêter attention aux bizarreries de cette conversation, après tout il avait l’habitude.

- " Bon, alors peux-tu m’aider à les finir ? Là tu peux mettre les cerises que j’ai dénoyautées et le m’occuperai de verser ma préparation dessus.

\- D’accord. "

 

Une heure plus tard, les clafoutis fins prêts à être dévorés, Rakan convia ses amis à les goûter dans le petit salon d’été. Il alla même apporter une part à Suzuka, qui raffolait de pâtisseries et ne pouvait malheureusement pas se joindre à eux.

\- " Bon appétit !

\- Merci, Rakan, dit Narushige en servant le thé.

\- Tes clapotis sont délicieux Rakan, j’adore ça !

\- Tôji, ce sont des cla-fou-tis ! corrigea gentiment Rakan.

\- Ah, oui oui. Cla-fou-tis.

\- Chigusa, ça te plaît ?

\- Oui, c’est très bon. Tout ce qui vient de toi me plaît.

\- Rakan, ne fais pas attention aux absurdités de Chigusa ", rétorqua Narushige qui était toujours atterré par la perversité discrète et latente de Chigusa, dont lui et Tôji semblaient être les seuls à s’apercevoir.

Rakan était heureux, il avait là tout ce qu’il lui fallait pour profiter pleinement de l’existence. Ses fidèles amis, du beau temps, une nature épanouie et la possibilité de faire de la pâtisserie. Alors que chacun dégustait en papotant joyeusement de choses diverses, Rakan aperçut Koh qui se faufilait habilement dans la pièce. Mais à son grand étonnement, il n’alla pas vers Narushige mais se dirigea droit sur lui. Il affichait de nouveau un air à la fois triste et mécontent pour des raisons qui échappaient totalement au jeune homme. Gêné et ne sachant que dire, Rakan observa le serpent se poster devant lui et se redresser de tout son long pour être à la hauteur de ses yeux.

- " Tu n’as vraiment pas compris ce que je t’ai dit, n’est-ce pas ? "

Encore une phrase bizarre ! Toujours aussi interloqué par le ton fâché de Koh, Rakan chercha du soutien du côté de ses amis, mais ceux-ci étaient absorbés dans leur conversation et ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué la scène qui se déroulait à quelques centimètres d’eux, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître.

\- " Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! s’écria le serpent.

\- Quoi ? "

Mais Rakan n’eut pas le temps d’en dire plus que Koh se jeta sur sa gorge et planta profondément ses crocs dans la chair du jeune homme. Le brouillard se fit immédiatement dans son esprit. Rakan se sentit vaciller puis happé par l’obscurité. La dernière chose qu’il aperçut avant de sombrer complètement fut ses trois amis, toujours en train de déguster comme si de rien n’était. Une dernière question vola dans ses pensées : _" Pourquoi… ? "_

 __________

 

Quand il revint à lui, le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, lentement. Allongé sur un sol humide, il était plongé dans le noir. La seule source de lumière était un léger halo à quelques mètres de lui, si faible qu’il lui permettait à peine de discerner ses mains. Une goutte d’eau froide s’écrasa sur sa joue, ce qui le poussa à ouvrir complètement ses yeux mi clos et à se redresser. Ses cheveux longs défaits lui glissèrent sur le cou et les joues. Des cheveux longs ? Ahuri, Rakan attrapa une mèche et la fit glisser entre ses doigts. Ses yeux s’accommodant à l’obscurité, il examina ses cheveux, si longs, abîmés et collés à cause de l’humidité. Mais que… ? Ses cheveux avaient toujours été courts ! Et cet endroit… ?

Il revint soudain à la réalité. Le jour se fit dans son esprit avec une violence inouïe. Il se sentit d’un seul coup arraché à une nuit confortable, comme un homme en train de se noyer que l’on tire brutalement hors de l’eau. Sauf qu’il aurait préféré qu’on le laisse couler. Une vague de désespoir mêlée d’une panique sourde le submergea et il ramena brutalement ses genoux contre lui, avant d’enfouir sa tête entre ses bras. Les larmes coulèrent d’elles-mêmes, sans prévenir. C’était sa manière à lui de se calmer, il avait l’habitude. Quand il eut pleuré tout son saoul, Rakan regarda quelques instants, hébété de chagrin, la lumière blafarde qui filtrait par l’entrée de son refuge. Puis il se leva, chancelant sur ses jambes maigres, pour attraper un fruit-lanterne qu’il frotta contre une paroi rocheuse. Le fruit devint incandescent, baignant l’endroit d’une lumière tamisée. Avec ça, il avait de quoi s’éclairer pour la journée. Constatant qu’il lui restait moins d’une dizaine de fruits, il se dit qu’il devrait bientôt refaire une cueillette. Se tournant vers le fond de la caverne qui lui servait d’abri, il fit le même constat pour ses réserves de nourriture. Il retourna s’installer sur sa couche, marquée par un fin matelas de feuilles humides, et s’appuya contre la paroi. Il soupira. Il avait encore rêvé pendant des heures… Rêvé de ses amis, de la vie qu’il aurait dû vivre avec eux s’ils avaient gagné la guerre contre Kinrei.

Cela faisait bien plus d’un an maintenant, même s’il avait perdu le compte exact des jours qui passaient. Kinrei, après avoir évincé le prince, avait lâché sa sanome personnelle sur le pays. Manipulée et formatée pour la destruction, celle-ci avait répandue ses plantes carnivores et destructrices sur le monde. Quelle ironie ! Un monde condamné à mourir de désertification avait finalement vu sa perte causée par des plantes ! Et Rakan n’avait rien pu faire, toutes ses tentatives et celles de ses compagnons avaient été déjouées et réduites à néant face à la puissance des plantes qui apportaient feu, poison, et mort partout où elles fleurissaient. Ils étaient tous tombés les uns après les autres. Les villages, leurs habitants, Kinrei lui-même et la sanome aussi, victime de ses propres créatures qui n’avaient plus besoin d’elle pour pousser. Mais surtout Tôji… puis Chigusa. Narushige avait été le dernier à partir. Après la mort de sa femme et de son fils dans le grand incendie de la capitale, il s’était complètement perdu dans le combat, se donnant corps et âme pour protéger le peu qu’il lui restait, à savoir Rakan... Rakan dont les pouvoirs bienveillants se révélaient insignifiants face à un tel désastre. Aveuglé par la colère et le chagrin, Narushige s’était dressé devant un monstre de plante carnivore bien trop fort pour lui. Avant de rendre son dernier souffle, il avait propulsé son sabre, Koh, dans les bras du jeune homme et avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour le mettre à l’abri. Rakan s’était alors retrouvé ici, dans cette grotte, loin des flammes et des zones dévastées du monde, dans un endroit où le désert était encore maître. Il soupçonnait Narushige d’avoir utilisé la même forme de magie que celle qui les avait tous envoyer dans son monde, il y avait bien longtemps. Seul, dans l’impossibilité de savoir où il était, il était perdu et malgré sa volonté de retourner au combat, il avait été forcé d’abandonner. De toute façon, son horizon désertique fut bientôt remplacé par des teintes colorées : les plantes démoniaques gagnaient du terrain, nul doute qu’il ne restait plus de survivants là où elles étaient passées.

A partir de là, Rakan avait vécu dans son refuge, en ermite. Résigné, il s’était mis à planter des graines qu’il avait encore sur lui à l’époque afin de se nourrir, et s’était composé un jardin. C’était la seule chose qu’il avait trouvée à faire à ce moment-là, la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir le coup, aussi : répandre un peu de vie au milieu de tant de mort. Il avait érigé des tombes en mémoire de ses amis, même si leurs corps étaient depuis longtemps consumés dans les flammes ou digérés dans le ventre d’un de ces monstres. Rakan passait alors le plus clair de son temps auprès des sépultures, à les fleurir et à leur parler. A pleurer, aussi. Le sanome avait à plusieurs reprises pensé à les rejoindre, mais il avait été incapable de passer à l’acte. Narushige l’avait sauvé avant de mourir ! Et puis, sa seule arme à disposition était Koh, et il ne pouvait lui infliger ça. Tout comme il se refusait à le laisser seul… Et pourtant, plus le temps défilait, plus l’idée de mourir séduisait le jeune homme. La solitude le détruisait à petit feu, sapait ce qui lui restait de volonté et d’envie de vivre. Ainsi reclus, Rakan avait parfois la sensation de devenir fou. Il n’avait personne à qui parler et la tristesse rongeait son cœur. A force de se taire, sa voix était devenue faible et légèrement rauque. Finalement, il se demandait pourquoi il s’obstinait à s’alimenter. Les raisons qui l’avaient maintenu en vie jusque là ne tenaient plus. Les temps devenaient de plus en plus durs également : les plantes carnivores envahissaient toujours plus le domaine qu’il avait rendu vivable, telles es mauvaises herbes. Chercher à manger était à présent hautement périlleux et il ne pouvait sortir sans Koh, afin de se défendre contre les plantes néfastes. Il ne s’aventurait presque plus hors de son abri, une à deux fois par mois tout au plus pour faire des réserves, et il veillait à parcourir des distances raisonnables. Ces derniers temps, il devait redoubler d’efforts pour trouver des graines et des fruits encore comestibles. Tout ceci serait bientôt terminé. Koh ne suffirait pas à repousser l’envahisseur éternellement, et nul doute que tôt ou tard Rakan verrait sa vie se terminer comme celle de ses compagnons.

Depuis peu, il rêvait, la nuit, de la vie qu’ils auraient surement vécue si toute cette catastrophe n’avait pas eu lieu. Il en ressortait à chaque fois apaisé, et en même temps meurtri que ce ne soit qu’une illusion. Le réveil était toujours douloureux et brutal. Malgré cela, Rakan s’était aperçu que les rêves devenaient de plus en plus fréquents mais aussi qu’ils duraient de plus en plus longtemps. Il dormait parfois pendant de longs jours sans interruption, uniquement réveillé par la faim qui le tiraillait. Son univers onirique était de plus en plus détaillé, de plus en plus complexe…de plus en plus réel à ses yeux. Et peu à peu, il s’était surpris à souhaiter ne jamais en sortir. C’est là que Koh était intervenu. Figé sous forme de katana depuis la mort de Narushige, car seul son maître pouvait lui donner l’ordre de se transformer, le serpent avait trouvé le moyen de s’infiltrer dans les rêves de Rakan pour communiquer avec lui. Toujours de façon détournée ou parfois violente comme aujourd’hui, il finissait par l’arracher à ses rêves pour le ramener dans sa triste réalité. Rakan avait d’abord cru que c’était pour ne pas se sentir seul que Koh agissait ainsi, et lui en avait voulu. Que diable, il avait bien le droit de se refugier de temps en temps dans le seul endroit ou il pouvait ressentir un semblant de bonheur ! Dans un accès de rage il avait, un jour, jeté le sabre à l’autre bout de la grotte, et l’avait laissé là pendant quelques jours. Que pouvait-il bien faire d’un ami qui restait muet de toute façon ! Mais Rakan avait compris qu’en réalité, Koh lui sauvait régulièrement la vie. Car Rakan ne se réveillerait pas de lui-même de ses rêves où tout était bien plus beau qu’ici, où il pouvait vivre la fin heureuse qu’ils avaient tous espérée un jour… Il savait au fond de lui que sans Koh, il se serait laissé couler depuis longtemps de l’autre côté, sans espoir de retour. Quand il avait compris cela, Rakan avait éprouvé une immense reconnaissance pour le serpent-sabre. Il avait encore un ami qui comptait et qui veillait sur lui ! Ce jour-là, le jeune homme avait serré le sabre contre lui en implorant son pardon et en lui promettant qu’il ne chercherait plus à l’abandonner, qu’il se battrait jusqu’au bout contre son terrible destin. Malheureusement, à mesure que sa survie devenait plus incertaine, que l’environnement devenait plus dangereux et que le désespoir s’emparait plus profondément de son coeur, Rakan replongeait involontairement dans son refuge onirique, comme aujourd’hui.

Repenser si longuement au chemin qu’il avait parcouru secoua le jeune homme. Rakan sentit de nouveau des larmes chaudes rouler sur ses joues. Il les essuya d’une main presque squelettique et tremblante, mais un nouveau ruisseau de perles salées les remplaça immédiatement. Observant ses mains puis ses bras frêles, il soupira longuement. Les fruits n’étaient pas une nourriture suffisante, il finirait par être si anémié qu’il ne pourrait plus tenir debout. Tournant la tête, ses yeux tombèrent sur Koh, délicatement posé sur un lit de feuilles, Rakan tenait à ce détail. Il s’empara de l’objet et tira la lame du fourreau. Dans la faible lueur des fruits-lanternes, l’arme refléta des étincelles rouges ainsi que le visage amaigri du jeune homme. Celui-ci rangea la lame et plaqua le sabre contre lui. Il repensa aux paroles de Koh dans son dernier rêve. _"Ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement, tu sais. Il faut que cela cesse."_ Ces paroles résonnèrent en boucle dans sa tête. Il se sentait honteux de croire à ses rêves, de s’imaginer une seconde qu’ils pourraient remplacer un futur désormais condamné. Et pourtant, ils demeuraient si séduisants. Là-bas, il pouvait parler et toucher ceux qu’il aimait, veiller sur eux comme eux l’avaient toujours fait pour lui. Mais Koh avait raison, il fallait que cela cesse, même si sa mort ici-bas était proche. Car ces rêves étaient égoïstes. S’il y cédait, Rakan laisserait Koh derrière lui, encore plus seul que lui-même ne l’était déjà, sans même pouvoir bouger ou se défendre…

_" Ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement, tu sais. Il faut que cela cesse. "_

Un éclair traversa l’esprit de Rakan.

_" Ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement, tu sais. Il faut que cela cesse. "_

Oui, Koh avait raison, il fallait que cela cesse. Mais pas tout à fait comme il l’entendait quand il venait le chercher en rêve. Le katana toujours dans la main, Rakan se redressa brusquement sur ses pieds, ce qui semblait un prodige à la vue de ses jambes décharnées. D’un pas chancelant mais décidé, il avança vers l’entrée de la caverne, là où les rochers étaient les plus saillants. Il contempla le sabre, puis déglutit avec difficulté. Tenant fermement l’arme de ses deux mains, Rakan leva les bras et frappa de toutes ses forces contre la paroi rocheuse parsemée d’arrêtes tranchantes.

Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Le sabre céda.

En pleurs, Rakan prit soin de ramasser les morceaux et de les rouler dans un pan de sa vieille chemise. Il ne cessait de répéter des _"Pardon ! Pardon !"_ d’une voix misérable et pleine de sanglots. Puis il alla s’allonger, le sabre brisé tout contre lui, à la manière d’un doudou.

A force de pleurer pendant des heures, Rakan, épuisé, finit par s’endormir.

**__________**  
  


Dans un jardin ensoleillé et rempli de chants d’oiseaux, un jeune homme avançait, les bras chargés de plats fumants aux délicieux parfums. Assis sur une nappe rouge étalée dans l’herbe, trois jeunes gens et un serpent l’interpellèrent à l’unisson :

\- " Rakan, où étais-tu passé ? "

S’asseyant parmi eux, Rakan adressa un clin d’œil au serpent et répondit, le ton léger :

\- " Ne vous en faites pas, les amis, je ne m’en irai plus. "

Rakan sourit.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue!  
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, quel qu'il soit. :)


End file.
